deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor Battle Royale
The Traitor Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle Royale. Description Transformers vs TMNT vs Sonic vs Savage Dragon! Which of these traitors is deadly enough to back stab? Interlude Wiz: If there is one subject that everyone despises more of, it's the traitor, a character who will betray someone else, most of the times for power. Boomstick: And these 4 somewhat comical but deadly traitors make a prime example. Starscream, one of the G1 Decepticons and traitor to Megatron... Wiz: ...Baxter Stockman, the mutant fly and traitor to the Shredder... Boomstick: ...Snively Kintobor, Dr. Eggman's nephew and traitor combined to one... Wiz: ...and Mako, the super-freak of a shark and traitor to Overlord. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Starscream Wiz: Starscream is known to be the Air Commander of the Decepticons, but he seeks power by usurping past Megatron's rightful leadership, but fails miserably. Boomstick: Whether in his giant robot form or his jet form, he does come equipped with cluster bombs, missiles, machine guns, and even his signature weapon of all, the Null Ray, in which it is used to stop anything that runs on electricity. Wiz: Now it would work perfectly on Megatron as well, but only when Megatron himself has his guard let down and when he least expects it, too bad for Starscream, he doesn't do that so easily for him. Boomstick: When Starscream does fight in the air as a jet, he can use his Sidewinders that fire at short-range, or his long-ranged slammers. But if neither do the trick, he pulls out his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, I still think it should be best to hunt squirrels with. Wiz: Starscream is known to be quite the coward, as he tends to use cheap tactics like shooting at his foes from behind like we mentioned on how he tries to do to Megatron; though he is also known to having the Silver Tongue in which it makes him a clever and deceiving speaker to worm his way to favorable positions, however, that does not change the fact that he is a good strategist, as his plans go wrong most of his time. Boomstick: Let's not forget about his goddamn spark, an indestructible life source that enables him to take possession of various robots he comes across. Wiz: No matter how we see Starscream, he will always be second rate compared to Megatron. Starscream: It's time for a change, Megatron! It's time for action, not words! I am the leader of the future! Megatron: You couldn't lead ant-droids to a picnic. How can you pretend to lead the Decepticons? Baxter Stockman Wiz: Prof. Baxter Stockman has had numerous certain egos in the Ninja Turle Franchise. Boomstick: But for this fight, we will be using his famous mutant fly form from the classic cartoon. Wiz: When he was a human, Baxter was looking for a company that can help mass produe his invention the mousers. Then came the Shredder, and thus he has been working for the Shredder ever since, but like the rest of his competition, he does have a tendency to betray his master for his case, revenge as he was turned into... Boomstick: A mutant fucking housefly, which would take even a big electric swatter to kill. Wiz: As a mutant fly, he is capable of flying thus giving him plenty of fighting range, but he does use a typical laser gun, and his weapon, the Hand and Foot Gun, a unique gun that can enable him to shoot a hand-like attack or a foot-like attack. Boomstick: Or sometimes, both; now I wonder if that gun can allow me to grab a beer a long range? Wiz: Baxter is quite intelligent at times, that he will try to get his revenge on Shredder and even our favorite heroes and a half-shell for his mutation, unfortunately for him though, he does countlessly get trapped in the limbo, including one time where he was nearly spider food to a big intergalactic spider. Boomstick: Huh, hate to be that Deuchbag. Baxter Stockman: Revenge, I must have my revenge on my enemies. Snively Kintobor Wiz: Snively Kintobor is the cowardly and cunning nephew of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Boomstick: Hey, Wizard, did you know that Kintobor is Robotnik spelled backwards? Wiz: (sigh) Yes, Boomstick; anyways, like his competition, Snively does his fair share to serve his boss, but dreams of betraying them to be their own boss and still be able to defeat the good guys, like in Snively's case, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Like his uncle though, despite being a crybaby coward at times, when he does fight Sonic and his friends, he tends to fight in various giant robots, like the Egg Lobster, which is what he will be using in his fight; when riding this baby that you will not find at your local Red Lobster restaurants, this robot can shoot lasers from its lobster tail and can crush anything with those big ass pincers. Wiz: Even though he has succeeded at times, it can backfire on him like when he fights alongside the Iron Queen, the one whom he truly loves, whilst the latter has proved otherwise. But like his uncle, he can be dangerously unpredictable when he fights Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Snively: So, the big "round" guy let Sonic defeat him; Well don't celebrate too soon, hedgehog, now it's my turn, and I'm not alone! Mako the Shark Wiz: Choosing to join the army and go to jail, a criminal named Lou Drumm was brutally attacked by a Shark at ground zero during the detonation of an atomic bomb. Boomstick: I wonder if the shark that attacked him is related to Jaws? Wiz: Though instead of dying, he mutated with it and became the super freak shark that is known to him today as Mako. He later joined Overlord in the Vicious Circle, but like his competition, Mako has his moments of betraying his boss for a different reason. Boomstick: Like the time he decided to play a hunting game with Officer Alex Wilde being the prey when he thought Officer Savage Dragon was dead until he got a knock-out surprise. Wiz: The shark that Mako is known to being the most closely is the great white shark in which they are known to be gluttonous at which they can eat any certain thing they can find, including objects that are inedible like a surfboard. Boomstick: Or my ex-wife! Wiz: Even though he is a mutant, he is quite the marksman in which he can use a laser pistol. But his mutation also gives him the physical powers of Super Strength, a healing factor, super smelling, and a great jumping prowess. Boomstick: These make him the most dangerous of all sharks. Mako: Hey, Copper, the only way out is through me. You hear that? Through me! (snarls angrily) Fight In a city, the Jet Engine Eagle reveals itself to be Starscream coming in for a landing, but then is confronted by Baxter Stockman as a fly, then the two are confronted by Snively in his Egg Lobster, but then the three are confronted by Mako who emerges from the sewer. FIGHT! Snively decides to use the Egg Lobster's claws to strike at Mako who dodges them, but Mako grips the claw with his jaws. Meanwhile, Starscream is trying to swat at Baxter who is buzzing around using his lager gun. But Starscream finally swats at Baxter while Snively shook Mako off the robot-claw; then Snively uses the lobster tail laser on Starscream and did certain damage, the same time that Starscream used his Null Ray on the Egg Lobster shutting it down, and follows up with a cluster bomb to destroy it, with Snively who failed to escape in time, thus landing back to the ground, lifelss, meanwhile Mako gets up on his feet and jumps to put the huge grip on the Null Ray breaking it off, then Baxter did more damage with his laser gun hitting the exposed wound on Starscream from the Egg Lobster's attack earlier. Thus, destroying most of Starscream, leaving his spark. Spark: You think you've all won, think again! My spark is here, I will take possession of... The spark gets cut off from Mako eating it whole. It was between him and Baxter, out of laser ammo from his pwn gun, Baxter pulls out his Hand and Foot gun to attack Mako with, Mako got a kick in the chin to knock him off, and Baxter tries to have the hand part of the gun to crush mako, but the mutant shark moved out of the way. Furiously, Baxter dive bombs at Mako, while Mako jumps and grabs Baxter's wing and ripped them with ease. Baxter crash lands, and gets up in pain from his mutant wings being ripped off, but then gets grabbed in the neck and getting choked by Mako from behind him, then Mako uses his own laser gun and Blasts the Mutant fly's head off for good. Satisfied with his victory, Mako picks up Snively's lifeless body and devours it whole. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, that was brutal! Show it again! Wiz: The traitors were very cunning and dangerous in their own rights, but thanks to Starscream's Null Ray and cluster bombs, the Egg Lobster was shut down and destroyed. Boomstick: But thanks to the Egg Lobster's attack, Mako and Baxter finished off Satrscream, causing even Starscream to be eaten like how you know who did. Wiz: And it was wise for Mako to jump and rip Baxter's wings off since in real life that fly wings are very fragile, they can ripped off, just not that easily do to flies going around. Boomstick: Baxter just got ripped-off. Wiz: The Winner is Mako the Shark. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-third Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to be a Battle Royale, the first five are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), and the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil). *This is the eighteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first seventeen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff; and the next eleven are Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's thirty third Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with just Starscream; the first thirty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, and Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only); and the next thirty nine are Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hasbro vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Image' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Savage Dragon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015